


Spellbound

by SyrenGrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenGrey/pseuds/SyrenGrey
Summary: Draco sat up in his chair. Why wasn’t she fighting? It’s not like she’d lost her spark; Granger practically commandeered their morning meetings and had no qualms chewing out a co-worker should the need arise.“Lean forward.”Surely, now, he was pushing his luck. She was obeying him for the sake of work, but his arbitrary orders—She leaned forward.Draco sucked in a sharp breath.Veryinteresting.“Good girl,” Draco breathed.It was instinctive. He wasn’t sure why those words spilt out of his mouth but as her eyes widened and pink suffused through her cheeks, two things were made evident: one, the look on Granger’s face wasnotfear, and two, Draco's erection was growing painful.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 53
Kudos: 874
Collections: Caught In Your Spell Comp - Dumbledore's Armada, Good Girl Hermione, Kelly's Picks, dramione i've read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Caught in Your Spell Flash comp hosted on the Dumbledore's Armada discord.  
> My prompt was _Fulgari_ : to bind an opponent's arms in luminous chords.
> 
> Thank you to geekiebeekie, weestarmeggie, and midnight5776 for your support and help!
> 
> This story won " **The One You Wish Would Never End** " award! So, naturally, I had to write one more chapter. ;D Thank you for all that voted for this story!

* * *

“This is what you do here? Play around with simple binding spells?” Draco asked, his lips curled in a sneer as his gaze lifted from the parchment on his desk. “I thought the Department of Magical _Accidents and Catastrophes_ would be a bit more, I don’t know, thrilling? Not,”—he whipped the sheet away with the flick of his wrist—“pointless busywork.”

Hermione let out a long sigh as she watched the parchment zip in the air, to and fro, until it landed near her feet. 

“It’s an _experimental_ binding spell.” She bent down to pick up the sheet before slowly sliding it back over to him. “And, it’s our job.” 

"Your job now is to help me get settled into the department." 

Draco reclined into his chair, not even trying to rein in his amused smile as Hermione pursed her lips. They looked pinker than usual, perhaps painted on with some cheap rouge. Did Granger wear rouge? Weird.

"I _am_ helping. We're testing these spells, aren’t we? Come on." She reached for the parchment.

Draco sprung forward and yanked it away from her. "Like hell you're testing binding spells on me." 

“But—”

" _Sit down,_ Granger." 

Hermione’s torso stiffened visibly. She ran a wet tongue over her lips and, to his surprise, slipped into the chair across from him. 

Disappointing. Surely, she craved a good row with him, for old times’ sakes. Why was she being so demure?

Maybe she was scared of him, after all. 

It was a mystery why, since he’d transferred to her department, she’d made several efforts to avoid him. She’d quite literally careen into a random meeting-room rather than cross paths with him in the hallway. When he’d catch her staring during staff meetings, she’d actively avoid eye-contact if he so much as tried to meet her gaze. 

But she didn’t _look_ scared.

"Give me your wrists," Draco said. 

Her head snapped up. It was brief, but for the first time in years, their eyes met. The room buzzed with a silent tension as he waited for her retort, whether icy or filled with red-hot rage at his assertive command. 

It was to his surprise when she extended her hands and offered her wrists to him. The sight made heat course through him, settling uncomfortably in his loins.

Why wasn’t she fighting? It’s not like she’d lost her spark; the woman practically commandeered their morning meetings and had no qualms chewing out a co-worker should the need arise. 

Draco sat up in his chair.

“Lean forward.” 

Surely, now, he was pushing his luck. She was obeying him for the sake of work, but his arbitrary orders—

She leaned forward. 

Draco sucked in a sharp breath. _Very_ interesting.

“Good girl,” Draco breathed. 

It was instinctive. He wasn’t sure why those words spilt out of his mouth but as her eyes widened and pink suffused through her cheeks, two things were made evident: one, the look on Granger’s face was _not_ fear, and two, his erection was growing painful. 

Draco pointed his wand to her offered wrists.

“ _Fulgari_.” 

A ribbon of brilliant white erupted from his wand and flew toward her. He could hear Hermione's gasp as her palms slammed together, wound tightly by the cords which shimmered and crackled with energy and illuminated her face. She tugged against her binds, experimentally at first, then with a flare of panic. 

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” 

Not even close, Granger.

"What about the notes?" Draco said.

A slight whine passed her lips that made his hips jerk and pressure build between his thighs. 

"Does it hurt?" Draco pressed his quill to the parchment. 

"No. It’s—buzzing." There was something in the way her breath carried the words. 

“ _Buzzing_? Does it... feel _good_?" 

Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet his, he could see all the way around her honey-hued irises. 

"Oh, it _does_ ," Draco said, his smirk blatant. 

"Sod off—"

"Do you fancy me, Granger? Is that why you can't look me in the eyes?" 

"Of course not!" 

"You do everything I tell you to. If I asked you to stand..." 

Draco watched her mouth fall open. Watched the faint sprinkling of freckles grow blanketed under her rapidly spreading blush, and the way she blinked a little too quickly, belying her nerves. 

"M-Malfoy, I—"

“You would, wouldn’t you?” 

Draco leaned back in his chair and rested his hands in his lap, his wand far enough from him that he posed no real threat to her. If she wanted to fly out of his office, the door was open. 

But she didn’t. 

Instead, at a pace that made Draco’s heart race in his chest and cock twitch in his trousers, Hermione rose. 

Draco stood as well. 

She tensed when he rounded the desk and closed the space between them, his trouser leg brushing against her bare knees. She sucked in a breath as his fingertips trailed over her jaw. 

"You know, you look quite pretty tied up." 

Draco could see the spark, the flames in her eyes, resolute and raging and oh-so elusive to him. His cock ached in his pants as Hermione, in a sudden move that made him lose all composure, leaned forward and captured his lips. Even bound, even submissive to him, she claimed his mouth in a kiss that burned his blood.

"Bend over," he growled as she pulled away. 

Draco could see her dilated pupils and the golden sparkles in her irises as her eyes widened. 

"What?" She breathed the word.

"Bend over the desk, Granger." 

Hermione obeyed. Of course, she obeyed. 

With a flick of his wrist, the door to his office slammed shut, and Hermione, bent over with her round hips and plump arse in the air, glanced over her shoulder.

“Are you going to untie me?” 

“’ Course not,” Draco said, flipping up her skirt, “Spread your legs. I’m sure the Ministry will want to know if _Fulgari_ works just as well on ankles as it does on wrists.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

  


* * *

"Fuck me, Granger, you’ve lied to me my whole life about what a little trollop you are. A red thong? You?" Draco's fingers hooked into the thin string that disappeared into the gorgeous supple curves of Hermione's bottom and tugged it upward, eliciting a delightful squeal—whether of discomfort or pleasure, his cock could not care to discern. "You're a naughty little thing." 

"I am not!"

"So sorry, no, of course not. How does it feel to be a chaste angel bent over my desk with your legs spread apart?"

"You arse. Oh, Christ—" 

Hermione's words never formed as he slipped a finger, and then two, under her poor excuse of an undergarment and deep into her cunt. Her body took him in with ease, slick and ripe and so very hot that it was growing painful to stand there with his cock still trapped under the prison of trousers. 

"I can smell how wet you are, dirty girl. Listen."

He withdrew his fingers and pushed them back in.

"Oh my God, Malfoy—"

"Shh, shhhh, listen."

His mouth salivated at the sound of her wet hole ushering him in, squeezing around him, soaked and hot. God, what it must feel like to have his cock in there. There was no reason to wonder, was there? 

The soft tuft of curly hair trailed over his palm, lush and comforting in their wildness as he dipped his fingers into her, filling her hot little hole that made his cock twitch.

The soft, helpless whimpers that escaped her throat didn't help. 

No, they fueled his madness. Even with the way her body seemed to close around him, hot and needy as she squeezed and sighed, Draco managed to pull his fingers out. He stepped behind her and bent over until the painful bulge of his cock brushed against her round bottom. He resisted the urge to grind into her, savouring her surprised cry and the way she arched her back, her body seeking his as she tried to serve herself a small slice of relief. 

Granger was woefully mistaken if she thought she'd find respite _that_ easily. Just because she was quite an exquisite woman with an even more scrumptious body that she'd teasingly kept from him, did that warrant his generosity? Draco thought not.

With his free hand, he gripped her hair and slowly drew her back until her arse pressed into his rigid erection. Draco leaned forward until his clothed chest pressed against her curved spine. His face was mere inches from hers as he waved his glistening fingers in front of her mouth. He knew she could smell herself as his fingertips nearly grazed the tip of her nose. He hoped she'd remember the scent of her cunt, ripe for him like a summer's fruit, plump, juicy, and begging to be tasted. 

"This is what I do to you, Granger? This is why you've been too scared to talk to me? Running away like a church mouse instead of letting me—" he thrust forward, "—have my—" he thrust again, this time relishing in the sharp cry as his cock drove hard against her eager cunt, "—way with you, filthy girl?"

Draco took a full step back. Heat and a radiating ache burned throughout his body, its embers sizzling between his legs which grew hotter by the minute as Granger glanced over her shoulder at him. 

He caught her stare. He held it as he lifted his dripping fingers and slowly slipped the tip of his index finger between his lips. His cock twitched as Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise, lust fluttering behind her eyes. He could almost smell her getting wet all over again as he slipped his finger to the first knuckle. She tasted divine. Tart, like the sexy tart she was for him. Creamy, like the come he was going to fill her with. Delicious, all around. 

"Are you going to answer me, you tease?" He said after he pulled his fingers from his mouth with an exaggerated _pop_ that elicited a delightful blush in Hermione's cheeks. 

He ran his palm over his hard stomach and down to where his belt was, tied a bit too tight around his waist. He slowly unbuckled it, his gaze unwavering from the gorgeous specimen that remained trapped against his desk. 

"Well?" 

"I—" Hermione let out a short exhale. "I don't know." 

The way she spoke the words belied her embarrassment, and Draco Malfoy fucking relished in it. 

"Poor baby," he pouted with mocking pity as he dropped his leather belt to the floor. 

He took a step forward, his gaze holding hers as he slowly unbuttoned the top button of his trousers and pulled the zipper down slowly enough that it was audible in the tense silence. 

"You seem to know everything and all of a sudden you’re just _so_ coy and saying ‘I don’t know, Draco,’” his voice rose to imitate hers, dripping with mock humility. “‘I’ve no idea, Draco, even though I practically _begged_ for you to tie me up and am _dripping_ all over your office floor.’ No, I think you do know. Say it for me, Granger. Tell me you've wanted this." 

Redness rose into her cheeks almost instantaneously as Hermione bit down on her lower lip and tried to bury her face into the desk. Awww, what humility she had! What utter modesty. 

_Yeah, right._

Draco stepped behind her and lifted his hand. His palm came down with a heavy smack against the stunning ivory arse that was begging for his attention. The cry of surprise following her shocked gasp made precum drip from the tip of his cock. His whole body seemed ready to burst into flames if he didn't bury himself deep into the hot hole that was so close to being on display for him. 

"Say it, sweetheart." Draco tugged his trousers to his ankles and gave an appraising nod as he glanced down, taking in the luscious globes of her bottom which was still covered so teasingly in that teensy bit of red fabric. "Say you want my cock, and I'll give it to you." 

"I want—fuck!" Hermione sucked in a hard breath as he drove his bulge hard against the wet spot of her knickers. 

"Go on..."

"I want your cock." She squealed into her forearm as the words left her mouth. God, the sounds, the squirming, all of her discomfort fed Draco’s ego like a feast.

"For how long?" 

"Oh my God!" Hermione buried her face into her arm.

"Days? Weeks? How long?" 

"Nnnnn—" she whimpered into her skin.

"Fine, keep your secrets," Draco smirked as he hooked both index fingers into her knickers and tugged them down harshly. He hoped they burned as they grazed hard against the sensitive skin of her thighs. "But you have to tell me you want me." 

"I want you," Hermione moaned the words. The words flowed freely of her sweet mouth and they made his chest swell.

"You want me, what?"

"I want you, Malfoy," Hermione breathed. 

Another smack rained heavily on her arse, leaving a loud pop and a surprised cry to echo throughout his office. For a moment, Draco hoped he’d placed a silencing charm on the room but decided it was all the better that his coworkers heard; really, they'd better thank him for it later as it was likely the most exciting part of their week.

"I want you, Draco," Hermione said with a soft whimper. 

Even as she pouted and acted coy, her legs parted wide for him, giving him a view that made his heart almost still in his chest. Pink, glistening, and desperate for him, her cunt was on prime display for _him_ —for his hands, his mouth, his cock to make use of her. 

He couldn't help himself as he ran his palm over his cock which was so hard it could have burst with come right then and there at the sight of her. Her mewling sounds did nothing to help his hunger for her, nor did the reddening cheeks of her arse.

"How about... 'I want you, _Daddy_.'" Draco said.

He could feel her muscles tense as he ran his other hand over her warmed cheeks. 

" _Daddy?_ " Hermione repeated. 

Her head snapped up and she glanced over her shoulder. It was just enough time for Draco to run his fingers right between her thighs, grazing over her lips which were slick and glistening, down to her clit. He pressed a finger against the tense bundle of nerves that pulsed hard and hot for him and nodded.

"That's right. Say it." 

"Oh God, Draco—" 

"Say it, kitten, and I'll give you what you want." 

It was torturing him just to touch her there, feeling the silken skin of her cunt and the warm wetness that was practically dripping for him.

"But you're my age!" Hermione gasped.

"Mm, no. Technically you're older than me," Draco said as he slipped a finger into her cunt. He bit back a laugh as he envisioned the guaranteed scowl on her face. "You don't like it?" 

"N-no, I do. That's not what I'm—Oh God, that feels—" Her breath hitched in her chest as Draco curled his fingers inside of her, the veins in his forearm bulging as he found the spongy sensitive bit inside of her that would've made her crumple to the floor if she'd not been shackled to his desk. 

"Oh, you _do_ like it. Don’t be shy, kitten, you can say it." 

She didn't. She gasped, and moaned, and threw her head back; she even let out a loud _'Draco'_ that made his balls want to drain faster than an overflowing dam, but still, her insolence—her utter lack of obedience—made him scowl. Draco pulled his fingers out of her sopping drenched cunt, leaving a wet trail of arousal to drip down her thighs. 

"Fine," he said, wiping his fingers on the handprints that had faded to pink on her right arsecheek, "I don't need to fuck you to have fun." 

"What—"

Before she even had a chance to complete her thought, Draco fell to his knees behind her, gripped her arsecheeks with both hands and buried his face deep between them. 

Hermione shrieked. Her legs shook against the magical binds that kept her chained to his desk as Draco's tongue passed his wet lips and his mouth found her sensitive arsehole. 

"Oh God—Fuck, please— _please_! God, I can't! Mmmm."

Just her whimpers and cries made him want to shove his tongue deep into her arse until she unravelled, her dignity, pride, and all manner of humility stripped and left at the door. His flat, hot tongue ran over the entrance which puckered and squeezed against his invading tongue. She rose to her tip-toes, struggling against the magical shackles. 

"Draco—Draco—" she gasped. 

Hermione’s knees banged against the desk, and yet she said nothing to counter his mouth's invasion. She said nothing to protest his tongue gracing the hole that seemed so forbidden and private that he just wanted to shove his cock straight in without any more pretence. The mere idea of angel Granger coming from having her arse fucked made whatever blood was left in his head rush south.

He pulled away and sucked in a breath while his fingers instinctively rose to the apex of her thighs, alternating between teasing the empty hole of her cunt and the throbbing knot that begged for his attention. Her muscles melted against his touch as her whole body fell on the desk again. 

"Please," she gasped. 

He could feel the tension in her muscles. How desperate she was for him. How starved her eager body was for his attention. 

" _No._ " 

Even as he said it, his fingers rubbed hard circles around her clit, teasing her and drawing her toward the edge. But he waited, and he watched for any sign of her nearing the precipice. 

"Please, Draco—"

"Stop it with your fake embarrassment, Granger, we both know what a sultry little firecracker you are." 

Hermione sucked in a breath.

“Pretending to be so utterly sweet when you’ve chewed off my head more times than I can count. It turns you on, doesn’t it?” 

His eyes followed the long line of her legs. Her calves grew pronounced as she rose to her tip-toes and glanced over her shoulder at him. Her lids had fallen heavy, and she gazed at him with dark eyes under her thick lashes. She even had the audacity to bite down on her lower lip! Fucking _minx._

“Say it, kitten,” he said, his voice coming out in a growl. His cock was ready to burst at the sight of her, sexy and sinless all intermingled in one delicious look that almost stripped away all self-restraint. Almost.

"Please," she moaned, " _Daddy._ " 

_Oh fuck._

His free hand gripped her arse so hard, he could feel his nails biting into her tender skin, but he didn't care. 

Draco didn't need another moment to bury his face deep between his cheeks, swallowed whole by the plumpness of her arse. He buried his tongue hard against her until she squealed and whimpered and groaned for him as his fingers continued their toying of her clit, drawing her more and more towards where he wanted her—on the verge of insanity. Desperate and cock-hungry. 

He could taste the sweat on her, the shame and embarrassment in the way she tried to squeeze her arsecheeks together. 

"Who does this cunt belong to, baby?" He asked as he pulled away for a brief moment. 

Draco tugged down his pants as he gripped himself at the base. He was rock hard and drunk with lust. Drunk with the need for her around him. In torturing her with his teasing, he was torturing himself but he just couldn’t help himself. 

"You, Daddy.”

"That's right. And who does this arse belong to?" he said before going in for another taste and squeezing his aching, rigid shaft.

"Y-you, Daddy," Hermione whimpered.

God, he wanted to fuck the innocence right out of her. Years of properness were a mere farse once her skirt was lifted and that fucking red thong stared him in the face. Even her moans and whimpers, which had an air of sweetness were so fucking seductive that she could have been a siren and he would have handed his cock to her. 

What a fucking lie Granger's doe eyes were. Her modest, bland skirts which were always so far past her knees she may have purchased them from a nunnery, her ugly shoes which made it seem like she had no idea how to dress. It was like she had no clue how sexy she could actually be; he was doomed to fall for her feminine wiles, hidden behind a veneer of chasteness and innocence. And yet she wanted him; she was willingly bent over his desk, arse up and her cunt on display, asking— _begging_ —to be fucked. Innocent, his arse. 

Draco pulled away. All of it fell away, his mouth, his tongue, and his fingers were removed, leaving an empty and whimpering Hermione who tried to balance herself on her tiptoes. 

Fuck, it was enough. He'd teased her to kingdom come, and his cock was aching with a type of pain he hadn't felt since he'd discovered what blue balls were in fourth year at Hogwarts. 

"Where do you want me, Granger?" 

Just saying her name, in this state, made him insane. 

"In my…” She winced as she spat out the word, “cunt please." 

"Please what?"

"Please, Daddy." 

Draco stepped into her and dragged the head of his cock between her arsecheeks, tracing over the spot that was still wet with his saliva. 

"What if I want to fuck you right here?" He said as he pressed against the tight little hole that would probably ache to welcome him in. "Would you let Daddy take what he wants?" 

Hermione whimpered. She tried to squirm but was stuck in place. 

Yet, she said nothing. 

Fuck, she was so fucking delicious in her submission. Draco wanted to give her the world. 

"Good girl," he groaned as he gripped the base of his cock and drove the head lower, slipping with ease between the lips of her cunt. 

"Oh my God!" she cried out as he filled her. 

The feeling was mutual. Just having the hot walls of her cunt hugging around him made his whole body warm. Not warm, _burning_ with desire. 

"Fuck," he groaned as he pulled back and slid back in. "Fuck, Granger." 

What a sweet delicacy. What pure bliss to be squeezed by her walls, milked by her sweet cunt which tightened around him with each thrust.

“Tell me how long you’ve wanted this,” Draco said, his breath hitching in his throat. “How long have you wanted me to fuck you like this, over my desk, you naughty girl? Tell me.” 

He pulled back and thrust forward. Hermione responded with a moan. 

“Was it that night during the Christmas party where you drank a bit much and couldn’t stop commenting on my loafers?” He smirked as he ran his thumb between her arsecheeks and rubbed circles around her pink entrance. 

“Oh, God—” she moaned. 

“Or—” he slipped the tip of his thumb in, “—when I raided McGinn’s trafficking ring, singlehandedl—”

“Since third year!” Hermione cried out. “Please, don’t stop!”

But he did. Draco froze as the words entered his ears. He blinked.

“Wha— _third year_?” 

“Please, don’t stop, Draco, please!”

“You’re joking.” She must be. Draco pulled back and thrust forward with a loud slap as his hips slammed against her arse. “Tell the truth.”

“It’s true,” she said, her voice breaking as he slammed into her again, “I’ve fancied you since I slapped you in the face in third year. Y-you—please, don’t stop, mmm—you got really mad and,” Hermione sucked in a breath as Draco slipped the rest of his thumb into her arsehole. “You got so mad and—I don’t know what caused it, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it—I just wanted you to take me into the forest and make me pay.”

Good God. His nails bit into the skin of her arse as the fantasy flashed in his head. 

Draco remembered the day vividly. After she’d smacked him for having insulted their stupid oaf of a professor, Hagrid, she’d stormed off to get into god-knows-what kind of trouble, as was usual for the often hypocritical goody-two-shoes. 

“Well, I can take my revenge now,” he growled. 

Draco lifted his hand and slammed it hard against her left arsecheek. He savoured the whip of her hair as she tossed her head back, and the sound of her startled cry as it rang through the room, interrupted only by the sound of his hips slamming against hers. He did it again. Payback felt _good_.

Draco leaned forward, his chest pressing against her curved back as his lips hovered over her ear. 

“You slapped my face,” he said as he pressed his palm, which still radiated with the sting of her spank, against her throat, “I slap your arse. Only fair, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Hermione breathed and it was enough to make his whole body burn with a frenzy as he fucked her.

Merlin, she’d liked him since _third year_. If he knew she’d fancied him, he would have shoved her into an alcove during their Head Duties. He would have fucked the obnoxious attitude right out of her long ago. 

Holy shit. He was _fucking Hermione Granger_. 

"Granger," he moaned. Hermione Granger. Bratty, know-it-all Granger. Annoying, but in a bend-you-over-kind-of-way Granger. 

He reached forward to grab her hair, that frizzy almost-curly, definitely-unruly hair that he'd made fun of for years. He took all of her hair in his hand and gripped at the base, tugging her head back as she let out a groan from the sensation. He leaned forward and buried his face in her neck as his cock was so far inside of her, he could feel her pulse against him. 

Draco reached under the desk and beneath her flowing blouse. His fingertips slid up the soft flesh of her stomach, over her ribcage, then trailed over her round, supple breasts until his index and thumb found her right nipple and he gave a squeeze, eliciting a sweet cry of surprise from her. God, even her sounds were delicious. He drove his cock into her, fucking the tight walls of her cunt as the sensation seemed to make his balls ache even more. 

"Granger," he groaned again. His fingers released her nipple, and he gripped her whole breast, giving it a squeeze. They were ample, leaving soft mounds of flesh to pour out from between his fingers before he moved onto the next.

She was intoxicating. The smell of her. The sights. The sounds. _Fuc_ _king intoxicating._

"Who do you belong to?" He nipped on her earlobe then pressed a hard kiss to her neck, his hips drawing out then back in with each hard thrust. 

"Y-y-you—” 

His other hand reached down between her thighs to apply pressure to her clit, and Hermione's whole body fell into the desk as she let out a moan that made him nearly lose his composure.

"Say it," he growled into her ear. He added more pressure and his fingers moved with a commanding force that made Hermione's knees shake and moans trickle off her tongue. "Who do you belong to, Granger? Whose body is this?" 

"Y-yours..."

"Say it," he said with a hard slam of his hips that made him lightheaded.

"It's yours, Daddy."

"What's mine, kitten?" Draco whispered against her shoulder before he pressed a hard kiss there. 

" _I'm_ yours, Draco," she cried out as her whole body shuddered around him. He could feel her climaxing against him as she said the words, her cunt spasming with a sudden force that made him see white. 

The sensation, her words, her whole fucking existence made Draco's muscles seize and he let out a groan that echoed throughout his office. With one final thrust and a shudder, he came with such a force that his body grew limp and he fell on top of her. He could feel her muscles spasming under him as he tried to catch his breath. 

Everything was a blur as his tense muscles slowly released, and his heart rate eased back to normal. He gently eased off of her and pulled his trousers and pants up. He ran a hand through his sweat-slicked hair as he took one final admiring look at the gasping woman strapped to his table before releasing her from her magical shackles. Hermione nearly fell to the floor before he helped her to the visitor’s chair and, with a bashful apology and an inability to meet his eyes, she tried to adjust her skirt back over her shaking, bare knees. 

For a moment, Draco attempted to help her, his fingers fumbling against hers as he tried to hoist her up and tug her knickers over her hips but she shoved his hands away. She hastily stood up and started to readjust her knickers, then her top, tucking it into the waistband of her skirt.

The air around them felt dense and heavy. The smell of sex still lingered like a static humidity that could burst with tension at any moment. Draco took a quick step towards his desk and slipped in his usual seat, folding his hands stiffly on his lap as he looked at the woman he’d just ravaged on his desk. She fumbled with her belt, her gaze lingering on the floor before she snapped her head up and looked at him.

“Right,” Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips. 

Draco’s eyes washed over her wild mane of hair and just-fucked flush that made her look like she was glowing. A middle button of her blouse had come undone, but he wasn’t going to be the one to tell her. 

“Right,” Draco replied, rising to his feet. His heart was pounding, perhaps even harder than it had during their sexual encounter. “Listen, Granger—” 

“ _So_ ,” she said, her sheer volume and tone bit through whatever words he was about to spew. She straightened her spine and lifted her chin. “Since we wasted about, oh,” she glanced at her wristwatch, “most of the afternoon not getting any work done, I expect you’ll take the evening to read the training manual, finish up your orientation paperwork, and turn that into me in the morning.” 

Hermione took a step toward him and leaned over the desk. His heart bounced in his chest as she graced him with a view of her deep line of cleavage while she reached for her wand, mere inches from his groin. 

She straightened back up, her eyes dark and brow arched. “Tomorrow, I think we should go over the rest of the spells. Sounds good? Great.”

Draco lifted a cool brow, though his jaw clenched from his mere attempt to remain composed and still. He could see the tension in the corners of her lips as she bit back her smile, as if sensing the effect she still had on him.

Hermione took a step back, then turned gracefully away from him, her arse flooding his vision as her hips swayed indulgently with each step toward the door. 

“Oh,” Hermione said as her fingers reached the doorknob. She glanced over her shoulder and let her eyes trail over him one more time. This time, she did nothing to hide her smile. “Since we tested the spells on me today, it’s only fair that tomorrow, we try some on you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this smut, you may also enjoy many of my other dirty dirty fics. Here are just a few suggestions: 
> 
> Dramione smut-shots: [Empty Threats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070892)  
> and [Going and Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266942)  
> Tomione smut-shot: [Hall of Sighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064588)  
> Lumione smut-shot: [Plunderer and Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674168)  
> Lucius/Hermione/Severus kinky AF smutfic: [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271853/chapters/55731619)
> 
> Please **heed the tags** on the above works. I'm a dirty lil perv and there are kinks in each one. 
> 
> Please share your thoughts and leave a comment! They bring me such joy!! <3  
> Syren

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed this! Thank you!
> 
> \---  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://syrengrey.tumblr.com/) and [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/syren.greyy)


End file.
